


The Corruption of Eden

by agentslander



Series: Lucifer's Fall [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical References, Corruption, Eden - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Semi-Canonical Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentslander/pseuds/agentslander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle in Heaven and Lucifer's fall, he wants revenge on his father. He goes into the Garden of Eden and corrupts God's favorite play things. Canonical Lucifer, semi AU as it falls more in line with mythology than the show's canon, though a lot of the SPN canon is still there. This is Adam and Eve, the first people. And the corruption of Lilith into the first Demon. Probably blasphamous, if you're religious, but is a very common theological theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corruption of Eden

The Garden was unlike any other place that God had ever created. It was in the East of the Earth and beyond its Eastern border lay nothing but water that ran all the way to the borders of Heaven. To the North, another sea, of water so pure one only had to bathe in it to purify their soul and become as clean and white as the day of creation. To the South, the North wind blew and permeated the air with the tantalizing scent of the trees beyond The Garden’s gates. 

Inside the impenetrable walls were valley, fields, and jungle of the all of God’s best foliage. The beauty of the gardens were only rivaled by those in heaven, where the angels inhabited, building and waiting for orders from the Great Maker, their Father, their God. The Garden was built solely for his latest creation, his greatest pride and joy, mankind.

He loved them, more than any other, the angels included. It was something that they didn’t understand. The human race was flawed. They were only marginally better than the other primates that had come before them. Still, the same animal like tendencies boiled underneath the surface, the desire to murder one another. They could single handedly destroy themselves, if only they knew what lay just below their subconscious. They might not have felt it now, but he could feel it in them.

Of course, angels had that capability too. They were warriors and they had fought for God through great battles in the heavens and his brothers, the Archangels, had led those seraphs of a lower order through many victories. Still, their vengeance and violence were always in the name of God and with a purpose. Their loyalty was unfaltering. The seed in the psyche of both Adam and Eve, however, suggested destruction and violence, simply because they would, if they knew that they could.

Lucifer didn’t see what made humankind better than the angels. From their creation he’d had distaste for them, but as time had gone on, he now felt disgust. He found it harder to follow his father’s orders. He couldn’t love them or bow down to them. They were below him. They didn’t love God in the way that he did.

He watched them daily from his post outside the gates of The Garden. He couldn’t enter. God forbade it. He remembered every mark against him and the way that the Father that he had loved had turned against him, disowned him and cast him from Heaven. He remembered how his own brother, Michael, had refused to take up arms with him. And, he remembered each day that the battle carried on until he, Lucifer, and the angels that had sided with him, had been banished and cast out. He was no longer to be called “The Morning Star”, he was now simply, Satan.

His bitterness had lingered after the war. He still loved his Father and his brothers, but there had to be a price to pay. These pets were the cause of so much pain and everything that he had lost. He would never love them. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted their Father to regret them. 

How long he watched them, Lucifer didn’t know. He knew everything about them. He knew the things that would make Eve laugh and how Adam was pleased just to watch the fish and eat the fruit from the trees. They were simple beings. Stupid. They weren’t the war machines of the angels, who lived mechanically on instruction and order. They weren’t even good enough for that. They just dumbly lived in paradise, like any other animal. Adam was simpler than Eve. He had calculated that it would take longer to win Eve over, but that by corrupting her, she could corrupt her husband. Easier than trying to train Adam, who gave into all of Eve’s wishes.

The Garden was watched over and protected by God but, Lucifer had been able to walk right in. It had been too easy, he noted. His father had to have known his plan. He knew everything. Did he put so much trust in these apes that he thought no matter what Satan’s plan, they would remain obedient to his command? Perhaps they too were under the same scrutinizing tests of faith as the angels. When they’d been told to heel to the to the commands of these animals, he had failed. If this was God’s plan, then Lucifer was going to show him that mankind were no different than the one who used to be his most beloved. They too would fail.

Pain, anger, contempt and jealousy coursed through him as he sought out the Woman. He found her at the banks of the river that flowed through the Garden. She was playing with some small furry beast and eating a piece of fresh fruit while she enjoyed the sound of the water as it moved steadily on by.

Lucifer slipped through the trees, watching her from all directions. Her naked body glistened in the sunlight. Drops of juice from the fruit dripped down her breasts, but she paid no mind to it as she enjoyed her serenity. Lucifer’s eyes, however, locked on to the way that it teasingly slid down the skin of her pert nipple. His tongue darted along his bottom lip as he thought about what he wanted to do to her. She was below him, but his desires had been increasing since his fall. The thought of hurting his father as he had been hurt and to make this woman suffer, however, was enough.

“Are you one of the angels?” he heard her ask as he suddenly realized that the Woman had spotted him. 

“I am, yes. One of God’s favorites, in fact. Or, was,” he spoke with honesty. He had watched the way that Eve tended to the hurt or sick within the garden. How nurturing she was. She took pity on them. That was her weakness.

He moved out from behind the trees, his seraphic form now taking more the shape of a man. He sat down next to her and ran his hand along the fur of the beast, to show his kindness. It timidly moved away from him, but Eve seemed to take no notice. 

“What happened?” she asked, now intrigued by the story he seemed to have started. He’d thrown the bait and caught the fish. The other angels made visits and told her and Adam stories of before their time, stories of the way of the angels. Eve loved to listen to the angels. She wanted to listen to him. 

“Father had more children-- you and Adam, after the angels. He loved them more than the beings he had created to be perfect. The angels and the Archangels. I argued with him and he punished me,” he explained.

“What was there to argue?” she asked. They were still puppets. They didn’t understand right from wrong. They were ignorant. 

“He didn’t think that you would be able to handle the kind of knowledge that we have. He thought it would ruin your purity. He thought he was protecting you by keeping you in the dark. I told him that if you were as perfect as he seems to think you are, then he should trust that you would be able to handle the knowledge of the angels, as well as make the right decisions with that knowledge.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t, because you haven’t been given the gift of understanding. What have you been told you should never do?” he asked as he leaned in closer to her and began to touch her, pushing her hair off her shoulder and running his fingers down her neck. Her skin goosebumped from the sensation of his icy fingertips against her sensitive skin. 

“We may never touch the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil, or else we will die. He is trying to protect us so that we may live.”

“Protect you from what?” he asked, closing the space between them from where they sat, so that his side touched her side. He continued to trail his fingers lightly against her shoulder and down her arm. “Do you know what the fruit is? You won’t die. God knows that once you’ve tasted the sweetness of the fruit, that you will be like him and be like us. You will know what we know. He isn’t protecting you, he’s enslaving you by withholding one of the greatest acts ever created. He’s being selfish, only thinking of himself and the power that he has over you.”

“What is the fruit?” Eve asked.

“Would you like me to show you?” he whispered close to her ear with his lips against her jaw. He needed to hear the words giving permission. He couldn’t proceed without her permission in order to prove his point. Eve didn’t speak, however, she was caught up in the way his lips felt so close to her skin, the way she could feel his breath. Her own had caught in her throat as she closed her eyes. She couldn’t speak. The rest of her body was beginning to react. Her legs parted, just slightly. Her nipples got harder with each press of lips against skin. Her hand dropped the fruit and rested on her stomach.

“If you aren’t sure, then maybe he is right, you can’t handle it,” he remarked after she continued to breathe shallowly, but remained silent. Lucifer pulled away from Eve and put space between them.

“Yes, I want to know,” she pleaded and reached for him as soon as he started to stand. Instead of rising to his feet, Lucifer moved in front of her and crouched between her legs. 

His lips touched hers as his hands grabbed onto her hips to pull her closer to his body, “This is the fruit.”

He held nothing back now. No more words or manipulation. He was pushed by pure lust and power. He kissed Eve hard, but briefly before he drag his mouth down to her chest. As his lips closed on her nipple, her body arched forward and her knees locked to his side. As Lucifer gave tug on her body, the head of his cock pushed into the wet opening between her thighs. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him and locked against his lower back. In a motion that moved her lower body forward, he was all the way inside her. 

There was nothing sweet or romantic. It wasn’t love making. It wasn’t what God had intended should happen between her and Adam when they were ready. This was purely carnal. Lucifer pushed Eve onto her back and threw all of his weight on top of her. He dug his fingers into the soft dirt on the bank of the river for support while she dug hers into his skin. The sound from her throat was animalistic as pleasure surged up through her hips. Her legs relaxed, spreading further so that she could take him deeper as he defiled her. 

It wasn’t long before Eve was pushed over that edge, not into the death she had so long feared due to God’s words, but into one of the senses as her mind blacked out and all she could feel was pure physical bliss. Her thighs tightened and shook as it coursed through her with powerful energy. The grip her body held on him through her climax was enough to push Lucifer over that edge and trigger him to spill his seed inside her, forever changing her and taking what should have belonged to Adam, now for the second time as he left his seraphic bloodline in her womb. 

“Do you understand now?” he asked as he pulled away from her and sat on the bank. “He isn’t looking out for your best interest. He isn’t trying to protect you. He lied to you to keep you enslaved to his will.”

It was clear that Eve was unsure of how to take this. Lucifer watched her reaction and the two of them were quiet for quite some time. Eventually, without saying another word to him, she stood and wandered off back into the trees. Lucifer glanced up at the sky.

“I’m only getting started,” he stated to his father. “I told you they were no different. They’re just as dumb as all the other beasts you created in this world. I-”

“Do you really think we’re that dumb?” a female voice asked from behind. Lucifer turned his body to see another woman, not Eve, come out from the trees on the opposite side that Eve had wandered off. She was different. He could feel it in her presence. 

Lucifer had forgotten about her, the long lost first wife of Adam. The woman who refused to bow to her husband and had been deemed unfit for him because of her will. God’s first “mistake” with woman.

“Lilith,” he said her name as she walked over. She wasn’t timid like Eve, though she might have been just as naive, he realized that she had been watching them as she straddled his lap and put her hand between them to guide him into her body. She wanted to feel and experience whatever it was that Eve had just done. But, she wasn’t going to do it in the same way. She refused to bow and be beneath Adam and as far as she was concerned, she wasn’t going to be beneath the Archangel either. 

“I’m not like her,” Lilith reminded him before she grabbed his throat and began to roll her hips against him. 

He opened his mouth to speak but she tightened her grip. Lucifer grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her body closer to his. In seconds, it became a battle for control. He tried to get her on the ground while Lilith fought back and kept him pinned below her. He pushed against her grip around his neck until his mouth found hers. He bit into her lips and she returned it biting back just as hard. She pushed all her weight against him until she had him on his back then she rode him until the pleasure started to peak. 

Lucifer reached up and grabbed her hair, catching her off guard through her pleasure as he pushed her down onto her knees into the dirt and began to take her from behind the way so many animals bred. She tried to fight him off to get back control but he was too strong in this position. Lilith would learn her place. She got as far as getting up on her knees and reaching back to grab his neck and head from behind. He bit into her neck and she gave out a cry; not one of pain of pleasure. 

“You belong to me,” he told her before he shoved her back down so her hands and face were in the dirt. She cried out again as she reached her orgasm and used the inner grip of her body to will his, just as Eve had done. He climaxed again, but this time didn’t move away from the woman. Lucifer held onto to Lilith tightly, still intoxicated by the lust of the power struggle.

He loosened his grip enough so that she could turn her body around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and just stared at him, until he was too soft for their bodies to stay connected. She continued to breath heavily, her chest heaving as little waves still washed over her. He grabbed her neck before he kissed her, then locked eyes with her again. He put the palm of his hand against her forehead and with his power began to twist her soul, changing her from human into another type of entity entirely. Lilith cried out again, though this time it was the sound of something corrupt, something that stretched beyond the definition of any evil yet known. He had claimed her. 

“Never try that again or next time, I’ll kill you. You’ll do as I command, here on out,” he told her before he pushed her off him. Lucifer had tamed God’s mistake and he had acquired a new pet. 

Though she had been tossed to the ground, the woman now stayed close to him. As he walked through the garden to find Eve again and hopefully, Adam, Lilith remained at his side, touching him when she could, bonded to him. 

They found Adam and his wife near where they rested at night. Eve was trying to carry on a conversation, attempting to explain to Adam what she had done and what it was like, but he was confused and quiet.

Lucifer moved away from Lilith and took Eve’s side. He wrapped his arms around her body, grabbed at her breasts before pulled her hips towards him from behind. She instinctively tilted her head to the side to give his lips access to her neck. Lilith stared at her replacement, the woman given to her husband after her failure to submit. Her eyes turned white with rage.

“Heel!” Lucifer snapped at her. Her eyes went back to normal at the command.

“What’s wrong with her?” Adam asked, frightened at what he had just witnessed.

“She’s mine now. As Eve is yours,” he responded before he kissed Eve then pushed her towards Adam. He caught her and she kissed him. 

Lucifer grabbed Lilith’s hand and walked her over to Adam. As Eve kissed Adam’s mouth, Lucifer began to trail his lips along his neck. Lilith followed in line and kissed along his collarbone and down his chest. 

“It’s unlike anything you’ve ever felt before, anything I’ve ever felt,” Eve told her husband as she took his hand and guided it between her legs. She kissed him again, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue and her body with his fingers, still wet and hot from her earlier tryst with Lucifer. 

Lilith and Eve worked on Adam’s flesh, each taking turns to kiss and suck on various parts of his skin, while Lucifer got on his knees between he and Eve and took Adam into his mouth. He worked the man until his body reacted and he was close, then finished him off with his hand, letting Adam’s seed hit the dirt at their feet. He moved away and let the women take over. Already spent after his encounter with Lilith, he watched as they corrupted Adam. First Lilith, then Eve. Before the end, he joined in again, taking Adam just has he had the other two, while Adam spent himself inside Eve and collapsed with exhaustion. 

In the afterglow, Adam curled up to sleep with Eve while Lucifer toyed with Lilith and considered stealing her from the Garden. He looked over at the sleeping couple, content with his work. They had both fallen far from the grace of God. They were unclean now, having laid not only with an angel but with the demon he had created out of Adam’s first wife. God’s precious pets were now under his control. 

Lightning struck through the sky of the garden and loud thunder rolled through. Adam and Eve woke and quickly hid. Lucifer remained where he was and grabbed Lilith’s arm as she too tried to run.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he hissed in her ear. She obediently sat down at his feet as he stood with pride at his deed.

God appeared in the Garden and called out for Adam and Eve, “Where are you?”

Scared of disobeying, Adam finally came out of hiding, with his body covered in leaves he had pulled from the tree, “I heard you in the Garden and I was afraid because I am naked, I felt ashamed.”

God looked Adam over and then Eve who also came out of hiding with her breasts and hips covered. “Who told you that you were naked? What have you done?”

Eve extended her hand and pointed over to Lucifer who had moved over to the side to watch the scene play out. He locked eyes with his father, but betrayed no emotion. He only grabbed Lilith, whispered something in her ear which caused her eyes to whiten again. She was lost to God and the pain registered across his face at the realization of what had gone on in the Garden. 

Lucifer wasn’t sure if the pain was because his precious creatures had been defiled or because it had been the one who had once been his favorite had committed the act, but the pain only lasted briefly before it surged into anger and vengeance. 

“Cursed are you above all other creations!” he yelled at the archangel. The insult cut deep. It was personal. Still, he knew he was above these animals and the other angels. Maybe even above God himself. “There will be animosity between you and this woman, between your offspring.”

God reached forward and in one motion did something to Eve that caused her to double over in pain, confirming what Lucifer already believed, could sense. She had already conceived by him. The first angel and human hybrid. Regardless of the threat, Lucifer smiled.

His father continued with Eve, “Your pains in rearing this child and all others will be severe. And you will give birth to more children. Your desire from here on out will only be for your husband and you will obey him while he rules over you.”

Eve collapsed to the ground when she was finally released from God’s control. Then he punished Adam for the sins in the acts he had willingly committed with Lucifer and Lilith, for the spilling of seed on the ground and for listening to his wife and giving into her desires rather than obeying God’s command. Immortality was no longer an option for man, and if anything this sufficed for Lucifer. They also would be forced to live outside the Garden, tend to the land themselves and live off what they could sow or herd. 

They were all kicked from the Garden and angels were put in place to guard the gates. Lucifer took Lilith with him and disappeared for the time being into the lairs below, while Adam and Eve moved into the caves below the mountain of the Garden and her belly began to grow both from the seed of Lucifer and the seed of Adam.


End file.
